A terrible day
by slayer0109
Summary: One shot. Sachiko has a death in the family and is heart broken over it while Yumi tries to figure out what she can do to help.


**A/N: **Hey! So this is just a really quick one shot I wrote between school and work today, I said I would try and get one out here soon for everyone! This story is a bit different from what I usually do I tried to do things a little differently and I'm happy with the way it worked. I hope you enjoy! EDIT: I don't think this story title works so well if you have ideas please share!

* * *

**I remember the day like it was yesterday. . . **

The wind was blowing as the gray clouds swirled above dampening the mood of all those around. It had been a slightly cold day with no sign of the sun appearing, fitting for a day like today. I remember standing in front of my mirror and staring at my reflection. Why I even worried about what I would wear to a funeral was beyond me. Then again, perhaps I wanted to be dressed for the occasion, wearing something fun and colorful at such a gathering would be rude.

The last thing I wanted today was to put anymore stress on my Onee-sama than she already had. Losing a family member is hard, especially one that was close to you. How I could help her get through this loss was beyond me, I had never prepared or been prepared for something like this. I didn't know if I should try and make things better or if I should just let things run their course and be there when needed.

It's hard to make decisions like then when you see a person you love grieve so much. You feel like you're responsible for their feelings and you become filled with guilt when they breakdown. How I am supposed to help them or even be there for them is a mystery to me. What if I'm not the one she wants to be there? What if I'm not the one she needs to be there?

Perhaps I am over thinking this. . . I shouldn't be nervous about this, I know that when the time comes I will be there to play my part and that is what matters. I just hope that she will be alright. . . I have no idea what will happen from here on out, but I don't imagine we are going to have a very good year. . .

**. . .**

When I arrived downstairs in the kitchen my mother greeted me with a smile as she came over and gave me a hug. This was a gloomy day even for our family and I think subconsciously everyone thought that Onee-sama needed me to be there. At least that is what Youko-sama had told me on the phone last night. Perhaps she was right though, it was no secret that Onee-sama was not only my sister, but also my best friend. I somehow felt happy and smiled a little knowing that only I knew certain things about her, things about Onee-sama that she hadn't shared with anyone else. I think the rest of our friends and even my own mother suspected the same thing.

"Sachiko needs you, Yumi."

Those were the words my mother whispered in my ear during our hug. They were somehow comforting as much as they were painful. Onee-sama needed me out of all the people she knew, how could I not be comforted by this feeling. To know that someone out there cares for you so much that they want no one else but you by their side, it's honoring. . .

The reason she wants me at her side is what hurts. I know she is in pain and struggling with this situation, I know there is nothing I can do to make it better, and I know that when I finally see her that her sorrow will pull at the string of my heart. She is my Onee-sama, she is my best friend, she is. . . She is everything to me.

I don't want to see her go through this, I couldn't even imagine losing my father. I have no idea what I would do or how I would react. I don't know how I would ever recover. . . I don't think I could do it alone.

"Let's go Yumi. . ."

**. . .**

The car ride to the Ogasawara mansion wasn't pleasant, from the moment I got in and shut the door I could feel the depressing mood. The awkward tension that filled the air, the need to say something that no one would. It was as if we were all expecting something to happen when we arrived and were afraid to face it. Perhaps it was all in my head though, after all, I think I was the one who was really just feeling like something needed to be said. Maybe I was the one who needed to be comforted before we arrived. I could feel butterflies in my stomach, my nerves grew with every passing house.

The neighbor's house, their neighbor's house, the park at the end of the block. I have walked this street so many times towards her house. Never once had I ever thought I would be going there for this reason. Never once had I ever dreamed of going there for this reason. Now though, I am, and I don't know if I'm ready.

I don't want to face my Onee-sama right now, just thinking about how much pain she is in right now hurts me. It's almost as if I can feel her cries and heartache like we are connected by an invisible red string. Every vibration she causes on her end I feel on mine and to counteract that I need to be strong for her. I need to be the one to comfort her for once, it is my turn to be the strong one. . .

**. . .**

As if in a movie when we finally turned onto her street the built up courage I had faded almost instantly. I was left vulnerable and nervous yet again. To top things off it had started raining to really set the mood of things. Though it wasn't much rain, it was enough to severely dampen the already gloomy mood. It should have been the least of my worries though as we pulled up to the front of the mansion and I came face to face with the front doors to the Ogasawara mansion.

I knew that in a few minutes I would potentially face the hardest moment in my life. A moment that I was afraid of facing, a moment that I wanted to run away from. My Onee-sama was strong, she always had been, she was a goddess and I don't know if I am ready to know that she is human. I never could imagine a goddess crying, I had never really thought of Sachiko before like that, she was also so calm, collected, and precise. I don't know if I'm ready to see her like this, I know she is crying, who wouldn't be over the loss of their father?

"Are you coming, Yumi?"

That was my queue, it seemed sitting in the car and getting lost in my thoughts was no longer an option. I did the only thing I could, swallowed the lump in my throat and got out of the car to follow my parents to the front door of the mansion. When we arrived we were greeted by Suguru, who normally, I did not get along with very well. Today was different though, even he wasn't playing games and held a very serious look. He greeted us gently and allowed us entrance to the mansion. He explained were food and drinks were and showed us to their large dining room where they had lined the walls with pictures. Just seeing this pictures was like a stab at my heart. I hadn't known Touro very well, but he made sure to treat me like family. He had told me one time that if he could have three wishes for his daughter one would be that I stay at her side always.

At the time it didn't make sense to me why he would say such a thing and thoughts like that made me wonder if he knew his time was limited. Either way I felt privileged to have shared such a moment with him. At the time it hadn't meant entirely too much to me, I thought it was Onee-sama's father just being nice. That is just the way he was though, he always treated me like part of their family just like Sayako and Onee-sama had.

"Yumi. . ."

I knew that voice, I had heard it many times before except this time it was different. It was sad, it was exhausted, most of all it was heartbroken, a sound I didn't want to get used to. When I turned from the picture I was viewing with my parents I saw Onee-sama's mother, Sayako. She was destroyed, I had never seen so much pain on someones face before as she tried hard to smile. It was easy to tell she was trying to hold tears back and like I usually do when I visit Onee-sama's house I went to give her a hug. When she started crying again I could only imagine it was because I had shared many moments with their family over the past year or two.

Holding back my own tears was a fight all it's own as I felt her arms tighten around me, I knew she was hurting terribly bad. I just never knew how hard it would be to see someone you care for hurt.

"T-Thank you for being here, Yumi. . . You know you are like family to us."

With words like that being said how could I not cry, how could I not have tears sting my eyes as I tried to fight them back. All I could think about was sitting at the dinner table with the Ogasawara family and smiling. Their happy family broken, shattered, and crushed from a heart attack. A wound that would no doubt leave a permanent scar.

"She wants to see you. . ."

As if the pain of being in this room surrounded by memories wasn't enough, I was delivered this message. What could I do though? I knew this was coming and with a simple step back and a nod Suguru cleared his throat and offered to take me to her. What was usually a short walk felt like a walk down death row, every door I passed by in the massive mansions hallways made my nerves increase, every plant on a pedestal serving as grim reminder as to what was behind the doors ahead.

When we finally arrived at the double doors at the end of the hallway Suguru said nothing he only turned to me with a serious look and gave me a nod. I knew what it meant and I knew that he wasn't playing any games, Suguru was different right now, if he had words I could only imagine what he would have said. I think it was hard though with the fact that like me he had the pleasure of knowing Touro.

Once I heard his footsteps fading behind me I took one last deep breath as I felt my heart pound. I opened the door slowly quietly. The sound of sobs filling the hallway as I paused for a moment and felt my heart sink. I knew that shaky voice even if I never had heard her cry before. That sound was my Onee-sama and when I quietly stepped in and closed the door behind me I stared for a moment feeling a surge of emotions rush to my eyes. There leaned over on the bed with her face down was my Onee-sama, my best friend and I could feel her pain echoing throughout the room in her cries. No doubt these sounds were those of nightmares.

When I finally pushed the door fully shut the the clicking noise grabbed her attention. When she lifted her head I tried to smile for her, I tried to be strong for her, but I couldn't. All I could so was feel tears fill my eyes before walking over to her and dropping to the floor near her. It was hard seeing her like this but before I could speak she had wrapped her arms around me and cried into my chest. It wasn't anything like I was expecting, then again I don't really know what I was expecting. I just knew that right now nothing else mattered aside from making my Onee-sama comfortable and returning the embrace.

Nothing mattered in that room, we both cried, we both grieved, we both completely let down our guard around one another. She was no longer my Onee-sama or my best friend during that moment. She was just Sachiko to me and what that meant was hard to explain, but everything felt different.

"I love you, Yumi. . ."

The words echoed in my head for a minute as I felt her arms tighten around me.

"I love you too, Sachiko. . ."

I replied, it only seemed right and appropriate at a time like this, but what I didn't expect was what happened next. Even though she was in tears and heartbroken she released me from her hug and held my cheeks, staring deeply into my eyes as I did hers.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asked softly as I hesitated for a moment before smiling and giving a gentle nod.

"I will. . ."

That was all I could say as she closed her eyes and let another wave of tears wash over her. Had I said something wrong? Did I do something wrong? I had no idea but before my mind could make a coherent thought about my wrong doings, I felt something.

It was warm, it was soft, they were wet and when my eyes finally focused I realized the pristine goddess that I had dreamed about was more than my Onee-sama, more than my best friend. She was in fact everything to me, she was my joy, my sorrow, and most of all the one I love. The first person I shared my first kiss with and the only person who I have shared so much more with. She is the twinkle in my eye and though a funeral seems like a bad place to share a first kiss, it wasn't. It was in fact a commemoration to her father who had told me one day to always stay by his daughters side.

The same man that had one day called off his daughter's engagement so she could truly be with the one she loved. So what seemed like a bad time to share a first kiss and finally express our true feelings was in fact the perfect time. The only wish we have now is that Ogasawara Touro could have been there when we kept our promise to him and joined hands in marriage many years later.

_The End_

* * *

**_A/N: _**So there it is, I hope you enjoyed it! I think it's a bit different from what I usually do and I did it all in one sitting as to try and not lose the feeling I had I guess. I have been seeing couples lately and thinking about Sachiko and Yumi. I haven't lost anyone in my family but the idea for this was the promises i've made to those who have died in the past. I don't know. This story was just an idea that came into my head randomly and I felt like writing it. I hope you enjoyed! I would love some feedback on this story btw it was different from what I usually I do I think and I want to see if it worked. If you feel like PM me to talk that works to I love talking about FF! Also check my profile I have been updating it here and there!


End file.
